gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 2
is the second episode of Is the Order a Rabbit? anime series. Synopsis Trying to find her new school, Cocoa meets a classmate by the name of Chiya Ujimatsu. But upon finding out school doesn't start until the next day they return to Rabbit House to hang out with Chino and Rize. In this time they learn to make bread, and pay a visit to the shop ran by Chiya's family. '' Summary Cocoa recalls that a customer from the other day told her that she had an older-sister complex. While she seems to be excited, Rize is a bit confused that she would be happy from a negative statement while Chino realizes she doesn't really know what it means. Dressed for school, Cocoa practices a few various student-type looks; ranging from Studious to a cool delinquent, until Chino comes by to inform her she has to get going. Outside, the girls exit from Rabbit House and a happy Cocoa voices further delight in knowing that for part of the walk she can hang out with Chino still. But after a few minutes she expresses shock when it turns out Chino is meeting up with her friends and they go in a different direction. Unable to help this, Cocoa continues when she spots Rize up ahead. They exchange a few words after Cocoa compliments how cool her uniform looks. But Rize seems to notice something strange after Cocoa passes by her a second time. Followed by a third, fourth, and fifth until she eventually lose her patience as Cocoa asks if Rize got lost. As she heads down another path, Cocoa happens to spot a white rabbit. Another one comes out as she cuddles the first one, then spots a girl holding chestnut youkan. As many other rabbits surround her, Cocoa sits down to see them and observes her until the mysterious girl spots her. They stare at each other before joining each other on the bench and the girl lets Cocoa have the youkan since the rabbits don't seem to want it. After complimenting Cocoa's name the girl introduces herself as Chiya, then comments on how happy she is that Cocoa likes the youkan she made, going on to bring up what she called it. Cocoa doesn't seem to understand the name itself but she comments that it sounds cool, convincing Chiya they will be good friends. After Chiya notices they wear the same school uniform, Cocoa panics as she sees the time. She quickly grabs Chiya's hand and starts to yank her around- but after they circle the area once, Chiya gets her to stop to reveal they don't have an entrance ceremony today. As Cocoa reacts to the news, Chiya suggests they go to take a look at the school anyway, to avoid getting lost again. Cocoa gratefully agrees to it and soon they reach the front gate. Cocoa is bursting with excitement again and comments on all the things she will do while here. As this is going on, she suddenly recalls to have already graduated from Middle School and realizes they're at the wrong location again. Chino and her friends separate from each other once the school day ends. She finds Cocoa cleaning and asks how the day went, only met with dodgy answers and suspicious statements. Cocoa continues until caving in and telling Chino not to ask any further. The next day the girls are leaving school when they happen to smell bread from the bakery. Cocoa admits that her family worked with bread in the past so she would love to make some again and Chiya seems to relate; but with japanese sweets she makes. Although she finds naming products to be the most fun. After getting to Rabbit House and changing into her uniform, Cocoa asks about an oven and suggests that they should come up with a Menu Board for it whenever they have a day off. Rize reminds them to get back to work, but she struggles to concentrate, being rather hungry herself. A bit later, the girls get together to try to come up with some recipes. Cocoa introduces Rize and Chino to Chiya, as well as Tippy- who Chiya mistakenly believes to be a dog, something that nobody really corrects upset for Rize, who thinks about it. With Cocoa being allowed to make bread, the girls observe their suddenly fired up friend and this encourages Rize to follow her orders, along with an excited Chiya and concerned Chino, who finds the whole thing to be overbearing. With that, Cocoa decides that instead of making yakisoba bread, she's going to make yakiudon bread. Chiya mentions bringing along Azuki beans, plums, and nori seaweed with her, and Chino brings up the salmon roe, natto, salmon, and konbu seaweed with sesame she found. As Rize reminds them they are making bread, she points out the Strawberry and marmalade jams she found. Cocoa explains the process of forming bread, unaware of how freaked out Chino is getting at the possibility of something strange like yeast fungus being in the bread as she watches uneasily as Cocoa forms it together using her hands, then together, each of them try to form dough. Rize is able to do it pretty easily, while Chiya is a bit worn out but tries to get past it to avoid creating more work for Cocoa to have to handle. In the hour the bread takes to sit, the girls use the time to wait and rest. They resume working on the dough, rolling it out and preparing small mounds of it into various shapes to put on a tray. As Chino puts her own into the oven, she reveals shaping hers like her grandfather, something that pleases Tippy until she makes a comment about ''baking grandfather, causing him to freak out. Cocoa calls Chiya to reveal the latte art she worked out for her. She is happy it worked out, and Chiya goes on to take a sip- only to stop as she observes Cocoa giving her alarmed expressions each time she is about to try it. After the third time, she is quick to try to down the drink while Cocoa mentions Chino has been observing the oven for a while now. Rize, out of curiosity joins her to see what is so entertaining until the bread finishes. The girls try the various breads out and seem surprised by how good they turned out, but Rize comments that none of them actually sound all that appealing. Cocoa then reveals the Tippy Bread she made, and initially the girls are swayed by their charms and believe it would be good on the menu until Cocoa reveals she put Strawberry Jam in it. While it ended up tasting good, Rize comments that it may be a bit too horrific for the customers. The next day the girls search for the Coffee Shop owned by Chiya's family, recalling the name of Ama Usa An. Chino brings up that in the past it was a rival shop with Rabbit House and they soon locate it, stepping inside to spot Chiya instantly. They greet her and spot a black rabbit that belongs to Chiya named Anko, and she mentions that he isn't very active; up until the time he spots Tippy. He knocks Chino over and chases'' her'' around the room, causing the girls to wonder if he might be territorial; although Chiya is convinced it has to be love. Which leaves Cocoa confused, since she thought Tippy was a boy. Chino claims Tippy is a female, but not on the inside. With the girls seated, Chiya serves them some green tea with latte art. She mentions being unable to make cutesy ones like they do, but she made some fancier ones instead- including one with writing in it asking Cocoa why her hair is in braids. She hands Rize a menu and she reads over the long names she has come up with: Trio of Glistening Gems, Red Jewel in a Snowy Field, Moon and Stars Reflected Upon the Sea, Triplet Gems of the Flowering Capital, Golden Shachihoko Special, Princess's Jewelry Box, Frozen Evergreen, Ephemeral Ophelia, and Milky Way of Summer Memories. To their surprise, Cocoa seems to translate the menu very well, so the other two decide to order something random and see what happens. Eventually Chiya returns with the sweets. Bringing Rize the Moon and Stars Reflected Upon the Sea, the Triplet Gems of the Flowering Capital for Chino, and the Golden Sachihoko for Cocoa. They each try some but stop when they notice Anko doesn't seem to want the Chestnut Youkan Chiya offered him. As Cocoa seems to think he may want some of theirs, she offers a bite to him if he will let her cuddle him later; only to be met with rejection as he leaps over her to dig into her sweet until Chiya can pull him back to his stand. As Chino remarks that they don't sell things like this at Rabbit House, Chiya comes up with the idea of them forming a collaboration item. She is sure it could work, but Chino and Cocoa start to picture the merchandising they could come up with it instead. After they finish, Cocoa asks Chino if she would like to pet Anko. Rize brings up that no other animal seems to like her besides Tippy, but she seems pretty interested and gets up to approach Anko. She hesitantly reaches out to touch his ear, then when he doesn't do anything she slowly rubs his back, then hesitantly picks him up and cuddles him. She puts him on the top of her head, and Anko seems not to mind. With that Rize suggests they take off for Rabbit House wheen Cocoa brings up that if she was staying with Chiya, she'd probably work there instead. They are sure she would fit in since the shop is like Rabbit House, but Cocoa starts to grow worried seeing how Chiya seriously supports the off-handed comment. With that the girls take off, but they forget to grab Tippy, accidentally bringing Anko home instead with only Chiya aware of this as Tippy weirdly eats the Chestnut Youkan. Characters :By order of appearances. *Tippy *Chino Kafū *Kokoa Hoto *Rize Tedeza *Chino's Father *Megumi Natsu (debut, unnamed) *Maya Jōga (debut, unnamed) *Chiya Ujimatsu (debut) *Anko (debut) *"Blue Mountain" Aoyama (cameo) Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 2/Gallery Trivia *Just like Bunnisode 1, Aoyama made a cameo appearance. Major Events *Cocoa and her friends meets Chiya. *The new study term has begun for school. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Bunnisodes